liga_sprawiedliwychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Doctor Fate
Opanowanie umiejętności magii Doctor Fate (znany również jako Fate ) to nazwa kilku fikcyjnych postaci w DC Universe , którzy są sukcesją czarowników . Wersja oryginalna postać została stworzona przez pisarza Gardner Fox i artysta Howard Sherman, i po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Comics # 55 (maj 1940) . 7 Linki zewnętrzne Historia publikacja Więcej Fun Comics # 55 (maj 1940) wprowadził pierwszy Doctor Fate w jego debiutanckiej sześciu paska widoku . Po roku bez tła, jego alter ego , a początki były pokazane w bardziej zabawne Comics # 67 (maj 1941) . [ 1 ] Jego zainteresowanie miłość była znana jako zmiennie Inza Cramer, [ 2 ] Inza Sanders , [ 3], [ 4 ] i Inza Carmer , [ 5 ] [ 6 ] [ 7 ] [ 8 ] , który został zmieniony w celu Inza Cramer w Silver Age . [ 9 ] KiedyJustice Society of America został stworzony dla All Star Comics # 3 (zima 1940) , doktor los był jednym z bohaterów narodowych Comics wykorzystywanych do joint venture z All-American Publications . Swój ostatni występ w książce W numerze # 21 (lato 1944) , niemal równocześnie z końcem własnej ulicy w bardziej zabawne Comics # 98 (lipiec - sierpień 1944 r.) . Oprócz rocznych JSA / JLA zespołu działalność w Justice League of America , DC funkcjonalny oryginalny Fate doktora w innych historiach przez 1960 i 1970 , w tym dwa wydania prowadzonym z Hourman w Showcase # 55-56 , dwa występy z Superman w najlepszych na świecie Comics ( nr 208 , grudzień 1971) oraz DC Comics Presents ( nr 23 , lipiec 1980 r.) ; wygląd z Batmanem wChrobrego i Śmiałego ( nr 156 , listopad 1979) ; ihistoria samotnie w 1 FOTON nr 9 (grudzień 1975) , napisana przez Martina Pasko i rysowane przez Walt Simonson . Charakter funkcjonalny w serii opowiadań zapasowych działa w programie Flash od nr 306 (luty 1982) do 313 (wrzesień 1982) napisany przez Cary Bates i rysowane przez Keith Giffen z Pasko przejęcia jako pisarz w emisyjnej # 306 , ( wspomagane przez Steve Gerber od nr 310 do nr 313 ) . [ 10 ] w 1985 roku, DC zebrano historie zapasowych , a opowieść o pochodzeniu Doctor Fate przez Paweł Zawadzki , Joe Staton & Michael Nasser pierwotnie opublikowany w tajemnicy początków Super -Heroes (styczeń 1978) (Special DC Seria # 10 w poszlak ) ,historia Pasko / Simonson od 1 Wydanie specjalne nr 9 , aopowieść Doctor Fate z więcej zabawy Comics # 56 (czerwiec 1940) , w trzech - Wydanie limitowanej serii zatytułowanej The Immortal Doctor Fate . Poniższa 1985 kryzys na Nieskończonego Ziem , Doktor Fate krótko dołączył do Justice League . [ 11 ]Doctor Fate limitowanej serii została wydana wkrótce , które zmieniły sekretną tożsamość postaci. [ 12 ] DC rozpoczęła Doctor Fate trwającą serię JM DeMatteis i Shawn McManus w zimie 1988 roku . [ 13 ] William Messner - Loebs sięseria " pisarz z problemem # 25 14. Gdyseria zakończyła się problemem # 41, [ 15 ] DC zastępuje istniejącą Fate lekarz z nowego charakteru, Jared Stevens . Stevens został wprowadzony w debiutanckiej serii o nazwie Fate , rozpoczętej w wyniku Zero Hour w 1994 roku . [ 16 ]seria została anulowana po 23 kwestii we wrześniu 1996 roku .Postać zagrał także w Księdze Losu , który trwał do dwunastu zagadnienia od lutego 1997 r. do stycznia 1998 r. jako część DC Weirdoverse nadrukiem . W 1999 r.,ożywienie Justice Society w JSA dozwolonecharakter być ponownie przerobione . [ 17 ] [ 18 ] Oprócz występując w JSA , DC opublikował debiutancki , pięć - emisyjnej limitowaną serię w 2003 roku . [ 19 ] charakter został zabity w dzień pomsty limitowanej serii w 2005 r. [ 20 ] w ramach przewodu do firmy w całej historii 2005 zdarzeń , Nieskończonego kryzysu . Na początku 2007 roku , DC publikowane co dwa tygodnie serię zdjęć przedstawiających jedno- poszukiwanie nowego Doctor Fate . [ 21 ] Te miały być następnie nowej serii Doctor Fate trwającej w kwietniu 2007 r. , napisany przez Steve Gerber i zilustrowanej Paul Gulacy , wyposażony w nowy Doctor Fate . [ 22 ] [ 23 ] Jednaktrwa seria została opóźniona ze względu na dłuższy trudności produkcyjnych i twórczych . Steve Gerber ujawnił w rozmowie z Newsarama żehistoria przeznaczony na pierwszym łuku Doctor Fate trwającej serii był przerobiony służyć jako główny opowieści o Odliczanie do Tajemnicy , o podwójnej funkcji osiem emisyjnej mini- serii z Eclipso jako drugi historia. [ 24 ] [ 25 ]pierwszy numer Odliczanie do tajemnicy , ze sztuką Justiniano i Walden Wong zamiast Gulacy , został wydany w listopadzie 2007 roku . ze względu na marginesie Steve Gerber ,siódmy problem został napisany przez Adama bukowy pomocą notatek Gerber . Ostatnia kwestia została napisana przez bukowy , Gail Simone , Mark Waid i Mark Evanier , który każdy napisał inne zakończenie tej historii . [ 26 ] Znaków , a następnie pojawił się w Reign in Hell mini- serii 27 oraz w Justice Society of America (t. 3 ) nr 30 , wyposażony w książce aż do odwołania z 54 w sierpniu 2011 roku. W ramach "The New 52" ,nowy Doktor Fate imieniem Khalid Ben Hassin został stworzony przez pisarza Jamesa Robinsona 28 i artysta Brett Booth , wyposażony w Ziemi 2 trwającej serii od nr 9 (luty 2013 r.) roku . [ 29], 30 Fikcyjne biografie postaci [ edytuj] Kent Nelson [ edytuj] Pokrycie na więcej zabawy Comics # 61 (listopad 1940) , wykazujące Kent Nelson jako Doctor Fate . Sztuka przez Howarda Sherman . W 1920 roku ,młody Kent Nelson towarzyszy mu archeolog ojca Sven na wyprawę do Doliny Ur w Mezopotamii . Kent otwiera grobowiec starożytnego Egiptu kreatora Nabu wydzielając trujący gaz , który zabija jego ojca . Nabu lituje się nad Kent i uczy go umiejętności czarodzieja przed dając mu kask, amulet i płaszcz . W 1940 roku , Kent spotyka INZA Cramer i Wotan w Aleksandrii w Egipcie w drodze powrotnej do Stanów Zjednoczonych . Kiedy pojawia się w Stanach Zjednoczonych , zaczyna karierę walki z przestępczością i nadprzyrodzone zło jako Doctor Fate, a co - zakłada Justice Society of America W 1942 roku , Kent traci kask , ale zachowuje jakieś magiczne moce , a później staje sięlekarzem . ] Kent werbuje w armii amerykańskiej i służy jako spadochroniarz podczas II wojny światowe. on rezygnuje z JSA w 1944 r.i staje sięarcheolog . Kent powraca do crimefighting gdy reformy Justice Society , ponownie używając kasku Jakiś czas później , Kent dołącza do Justice League . Wkrótce potem , Kent i jego żona Inza przeminie ze starości , gdy ich magii na pobyt młody nie . w przypadku Czarna noc , Kent jest krótko wskrzeszony jako członek Black Lantern Corps. Eric i Linda Strauss Justice League America # 31 (październik 1989) : Linda Strauss jako Doctor Fate . Okładka : Adam Hughes . Po śmierci Kenta , Nabu wybiera Eric Strauss i macochy Linda byćnastępny Doctor Fate . Kiedy los jest potrzebne , Eric i Linda scalić w jedną istotę. Nabu posiada ciało w hrabstwie Kent , aby osobiście im doradzić . trzy z nich wkrótce dołączyli przyjazny demon Petey i prawnik Jack C. Małe. Eric zostaje zabity na Apokolips podczas bitwy z Desaad , zmuszając Linda stać Doctor Fate na własną rękę . Linda zostaje zabity wkrótce po przez Władców Chaosu. Eric i Linda dusze reinkarnacji w organach Eugeniusz i Wendy DiBellia podczas Nabu reinkarnuje w Eugeniusz i Wendy nienarodzonego dziecka . Inza Nelson [ edytuj] Kent i Inza , których dusze zostały zamieszkujących świat fantazji w amulet , zostały wskrzeszone w młodych ciałach, , ale może stać się tylko Inza Doctor Fate . Jak Doctor Fate , Inza staje się bardziej aktywne i lekkomyślny w zastosowaniu jej moc , co prowadzi do jej czasowego oddzielenia od Kent . Nelsonowie nauczyć T'Giian , lorda Chaosu , posiadał hełm . Zapewnia INZA magią pochodzącą z chaosu , a nie Zakonu , dlatego Kent i Inza nie może łączą się Doctor Fate . Kent jednoczy z Inza i pomaga jej pokonać T'Giian . Inza następnie odkrywa, że jej nowa moce pochodzą od ludzi na Ziemi , a nie magii ładu i chaosu . Nelsonowie rozpocząć scalanie jako mężczyzna lekarz Fate jeszcze raz, aledwa z nich może stać się oddzielne Fates Lekarz w razie potrzeby. Podczas pracy jako odrębnej Lekarz Fates , Inza nosi kask i oryginalny strój w hrabstwie Kent , gdy Kent nosi pół kask i strój , którego używał w latach 1940 . Jakiś czas później , Nelsonowie iJSA twarz supervillain istniejące podczas próby Parallax , by zmienić historię wszechświata . Istniejące wykorzystuje swoje uprawnienia manipulacji czas szybko starzeją Kent i INZA do ich odpowiednich grup wiekowych fizycznych i podzielić je na odrębne istoty . On również rozprasza kask, amulet , i płaszcz . W wieku i bez mocy Nelsonowie emeryturę . [ 53 ] Los nr 1 (listopad 1994) gościnnie Jared Stevens . Okładki Anthony Williams i Andy Lanning . Jared Stevens Po przejściu na emeryturę , Nelsonowie wynająć przemytnika , Jared Stevens , odzyskać hełm , amulet i płaszcz z egipskiego grobowca . Kiedy Nelsonowie spróbować zebrać , są mordowani przez dwa demony. Podczas bitwy , Jared próbował użyć amulet jako broń , która następnie eksplodowała i przepojone go z różnych magicznych zdolności i czerwonym ankh tatuaż na prawym oku . Urazy Jareda zmusić go do korzystania z płaszczem jako okład na prawym ramieniu , a on topi kask na zestaw Ankh- shaped rzutki i sztyletem . Po pokonaniu demonów , Jared kontaktuje się przez Nabu , który usiłuje zrobić mu nową Doctor Fate . Jared odmawia i ucieka , stającłowca demonów pod pseudonimem " Fate " . [ 1 ] W czasie walk , he zespoły się z nadnaturalnie zasilanego zespołu uciekinierów Scare Tactics ,demon Etrigan i inne siły w celu zwalczania zagrożeń ze sfery Gemworld . Jared jest zamordowany przez Mordru , który próbuje zabić wszystkich agentów Chaos and Order i twierdzą artefakty los dla siebie . [ 1 ] Sprzęt Jareda powraca do swoich pierwotnych form i zwrotów do Tower of Fate po jego śmierci . źródło Hector Hall Główny artykuł: Hector Hall Pod wpływem Nabu ,płaszcz Doktora Fate przechodzi do reinkarnacji Hector Hall. Justice Society jest zreformowana , aby chronić nowo odrodzić Hector . 54 nowe ciało Hektora jestbiologicznym synem Hawk i Dove , którzy są agenci chaosu i porządku, co sprawia, że Hector czynnik równowagi zamiast jednej lub drugiej strony. [ 55 ] Gdywidmo idzie na dążeniu do gaszenia magii , on wyrzuca Hector i jego żona śnieżny krajobraz górski na całą wieczność . [ 56 ] Kent V. Nelson Nabu stawia Mordru bez użycia ciała gospodarza w panelu od WON # 80 (luty 2006 r.) . Sztuka przez Don Kramer. KiedyJSA szuka Hector , oni znaleźć kask, amulet i płaszcz . Piasek wkłada hełm na rozmowę z Nabu . [ 57 ] W tym samym momencie pojawia Mordru i usuwa kask z piasku , pozwalając Nabu manifestować poprzez kasku bez konieczności ciało gospodarza . [ 58 ] Nabu pokonuje Mordru iJSA oferuje go członków , które odmawia Nabu . [ 59 ] Wyczuwając jego upadek , Nabu daje kask detektywa Chimp przenieść do nowego użytkownika , mówiąc mu, że to wciąż mają pewne zdolności , bez ducha, Nabu jest w środku . Nabu następnie zabity przez Spectre . [ 1 ] Gdy detektyw szympans znajdziehełm go nie pasuje , prosi Captain Marvel wyrzucić hełm w przestrzeń, dzięki czemukask na znalezienie nowego właściciela . Jak się podróżuje po wszechświecie ,kask pakuje się przypominać pół kask Kenta Nelsona z 1940 i spada z powrotem na Ziemię . [ 60 ] Grafika promocyjna Countdown Mystery # 1 (listopad 2007) , wyposażony w Kent V. Nelson jako Doctor Fate . Sztuka Justiniano . Kask później ponownie krzyżuje ścieżki z detektywem Chimp , [ 61 ] IbisInvincible , [ 62 ] SargonSorcerer [ 63 ] Czarny Alice , [ 64 ] i Zauriel [ 65 ] , zanim dotrze doktora Kent V. Nelson, grandnephew Kenta Nelsona , który staje się nowym Doctor Fate . [ 1 ] Kiedy Nelson pierwszy nosi kask , to powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci i ubrania go w kostium Doctor Fate . Po walce z demonem o nazwie Negal , Kent używa magii kasku dla hazardu. Później spotyka Maddy , okultystyczną właściciel księgarni i INZA Fox, komiks pisarz, który później zginął po włączeniu do wody . Gdy Kent zamienia się w alkoholu , aby poradzić sobie ze śmiercią INZA , on daje kask do Maddy . Dwa są wychwytywane przez Negal , ale uciec , gdy Kent pokonuje depresję , przywracając INZA do życia w tym procesie. [ 66 ] Kent pomaga grupę wykorzystujących magicznych bohaterów uciec z piekła rodem 67 i dołącza do Justice Society . [ 68 ] Kent pozostanie z zespołem po to dzieli się na dwie części i jest w posiadaniu Mordru krótko przed opuszczeniem Ziemi , aby doskonalić swoje umiejętności odlewania pisowni 69. Kent później wraca , aby pomóc zespołowi z różnymi problemami . [ 70 ] [ 71 ] Khalid Ben Hassin [ edytuj] Prąd Fate Lekarz , Khalid , jestwspółpracownikiem Hawkgirl który odkrywa Hełm Nabu w grobowcu w Egipcie , ale nie chce wykorzystywać swoją moc ze względu na rosnącą obecność ducha Nabu jest wpływ jego myśli i zdrowie psychiczne . [ 72 ] Po Superman bezlitośnie go atakuje , Khalid zostaje szoku i psychicznie uszkodzone przez próby. źródło Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] [ ikona ] Ta sekcja wymaga rozbudowy o : zdolności i słabości . (Styczeń 2014 r.) Doctor Fate posiada różne magiczne moce z powodu jego szkolenia z Nabu , [ 31 ] , takich jak rzucania czarów , [ 18 ] [ 73 ] [ 74 ] [ 75 ] lot , [ 31 ] [ 34 ] super- siłę , [ 34 ] i telekineza . [ 34 ] jednak Doktor Fate nie jest w stanie przeciwdziałać zaklęć , które już zostały oddane , a w efekcie . [ 76 ] Inne wersje Sprzed kryzysu Doctor Chaos Doctor Chaos . Kurt Schaffenberger sztuka We wszechświecie Ziemia - 1 , profesor Lewis Lang i jego asystent Burt Belker odkryj kask w Dolinie Ur w Mezopotamii , który jest identyczny z hełmem na Ziemi -2 , z wyjątkiem jego niebieski kolor . Kask zawiera Pana Chaosu , że idzie na posiadanie Burt i włączyć go do czarownika Doctor Chaos , którego strój jest identyczny Doctor Fate wyjątkiem odwróconych kolorów . Superboy konfrontuje Doctor Chaos i usuwa kask z Burt , pozbywając się go w przestrzeni . [ 77 ] Pokryzysowej Books of Magic Podczas Timothy Hunter jest prowadzony przez świat magii przez Phantom nieznajomym ,dwa z nich obserwować Kent , choć nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ich obecności . [ 78 ] Jakiś czas później , panie E przedstawia przyszłą wersję kasku do Huntera , który przypomina ludzka czaszka i zabija jednego z jego wiernych , którzy je noszą . Kask zrezygnowała z samego życia i wojny między Order & Chaos . Mister E wykazała, że w przeszłości , planował zabić Doctor Fate i zniszczyć kask , ale został zatrzymany przez Justice League . [ 79 ] Ziemia - 2 [ edytuj] W wyniku Mister Mind " jedzenie" aspektów pięćdziesięciu dwóch identycznych realiach , które tworzą nową Multiverse , jeden z nich , oznaczony Ziemia - 2 , odbywa się na aspektach wizualnych podobnej do Ziemi sprzed kryzysu -Two , takich jak Justice Society of America jest tego świata premier Superteam . [ 80 ] [ 81 ] Ta wersja Doctor Fate ( na podstawie wersji Kent Nelson charakteru ) wraz z Spectre , podejrzewa, że coś krzywo z tajemniczym ponownego pojawienia Power Girl jest . Ziemia - 20 Podczas szał Mandrakk w całej Multiverse , bohaterowie przechodzą przez ziemię krótko -20 . [ 83 ] Chociaż nie są one postrzegane przez Doc Fate ,bohater opisany jako " skrzyżowanie Doctor Fate i Doc Savage " . Doc Fate jest oparty na okien wieżowca na Manhattanie i jestliderem Towarzystwa Super-Heroes ,mężczyźni grupa " tajemniczych pulp' stylu składających się z Immortal Man, Mighty Atom , Lady Blackhawk , Green Lantern, a Bat - Człowiek . Ziemia - 22 ( Kingdom Come ) Kingdom Come wszechświat posiada wersję Nabu , który jest w stanie skierować swoją świadomość poprzez kask i płaszcz bez potrzeby organizmu gospodarza . Ta wersja stronach los z grupy Batmana i wśród przeżyły do końca końcowej walce . Lekarz Strangefate Lekarz Strangefate jestczarodziejem od wszechświata amalgamatu Comics ; jestpołączeniem Doctor Fate i Marvel Comics koszulka Doctor Strange i Charlesa Xaviera . [ 86 ] Temperatura zapłonu W alternatywnej linii czasu zdarzenia Flashpoint , Kent Nelson pracuje jako wróżki w Haley Circus. Kent mówi jego współpracownika , trapez artysty Boston Marka , z jego wizji śmierci Dicka Graysona . [ 87 ]cyrk jest wtedy zaatakowany przez Amazonek , którzy chcą ukraść kask . Kent jest przebity i zabity przez Amazon przed pracownicy cyrku uciec z pomocą członkiem Odporność Vertigo . [ 88 ] Z pomocą Boston, Dick ucieka rzeź Amazonek " pozostałych pracowników cyrku i spotyka się z oporem , za pomocą kasku jako nowy Doctor Fate . [ 89 ] W innych mediach Telewizja DC ożywiony wszechświat : Wersja Kent Nelson Doctor Fate pojawi się w Superman : The Animated Series epizod " The Hand of Fate ", z Kent wyraził George Del Hoyo i Inza wyraził Jennifer Lien . Doctor Fate i Inza pojawił się w epizodzie Justice League "Terror Beyond " , z Kent teraz Oded Fehr dźwięczne i Inza teraz wyrażanym przez Jennifer Hale. Oded Fehr i Jennifer Hale Powtórzył swoją rolę jako Doctor Fate i Inza w Justice League Unlimited. Ziemia tego Doctor Fate jest Ziemia - 12 w DC Multiverse . [ 90 ] Doctor Fate pojawi się w Batman :Odważni i epizody " Oczy Despero " , "Fate of Equinox " i "Kryzys : 22.300 mil nad Ziemią " , wyraził Greg Ellis. Młodsza wersja Doctor Fate pojawi się także w niewielkiej roli epizodycznej w "The Siege of Starro " Part 1 . Ziemia tego Doctor Fate jest Ziemia -23 w ciągu Multiverse DC. [ 91 ] Brent Stait jako Doctor Fate na Smallville. Aktor Brent Stait grał Kent Nelson / Doctor Fate w Smallville dwuczęściowym odcinku " Absolute Justice " . [ 92 ]Hełm Nabu sezonie pojawił się w 10 odcinku " Lazarus " . [ 93 ] Doctor Fate pojawi się w Young Justice serialu animowanego. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku " Denial " , z Kent Nelson wyraził Edward Asner i Nabu wyrażanym przez Kevin Michael Richardson . Następnie pojawi się w odcinkach " Objawienia " , " Zagubione " i " Porządki " . Ziemia tego Doctor Fate jest Ziemia - 16 w ciągu Multiverse DC. [ 94 ] Doctor Fate pojawi się w Mad odcinków 22 i 46, zgłaszane przez Kevina Shinick . Doctor Fate pojawi się w serii animowanych filmów krótkometrażowych w ramach bloku DC Nation na Cartoon Network . [ 95 ] Film [ edytuj] Doctor Fate pojawi się jako członek JSA w otworze kredytów w Justice League : The New Frontier filmu animowanego . Zło Doctor Fate z równoległej Ziemi, na krótko pojawia się w Justice League : Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach film animowany . Jest on postrzegany jako część grupy Superwoman z dnia podwładnych . Gry wideo Doctor Fate pojawi się w grze online DC Universe Online. W DLC " Hand of Fate " , Doktor Fate i Felix Faust stał grywalne awatary w PvP Legends. DLC dodaje także nowe misje multiplayer , zwane operacje , które obejmują czołowe zespoły losu i Faust gracza bohaterów i złoczyńców . Doctor Fate epizodycznie w niesprawiedliwości : Gods wśród nas . Jego kostium pojawia się w Sali Sprawiedliwości . Pojawia się on również jako karta wsparcia w IOS App. Doctor Fate jest wymienione w końcówce Zatanna , gdzie on i Zatanna połączeniu magii , aby stworzyć Wieżę Fate , który służył jako twierdza do przeciwników reżimu , jak Superman jest podatny na magię. Zabawki Justice League Nieograniczony Figurka przez Mattel . Sześć wersji Doctor Fate zostały udostępnione w formie akcji rysunek , w większości wersji jestinkarnacją Kent Nelson charakteru . Pierwszy Doktor Fate zabawka została wydana w 1985 roku w ramach drugiej fali Super Powers Collection Kennera . DC Bezpośredni wydała drugą wersję w 2000 roku jako część mistyków , magów i magów zbiórki . Trzeci został zwolniony z Justice League Nieograniczony serii kilka razy w postaci jednej liczby , a jako część kolekcji trzy -pack . Również Minimates wydała dwuskładnikową m.in. Doctor Fate i Power Girl . DC Bezpośredni wydała czwartą wersję w grudniu 2007 r. z jego drugiej fali DC : The New Frontier figurki . DC Universe Classics wydała dwa zabawki Doctor Fate w serii 8 - seria Giganta : wersja Classic Kent Nelson , regularne żółtej zbroi i" Chase " wariant wersji Nowoczesny Hector Hall , z akcentem złota zbroja i hełm . Zabawki zostały wydane w kwietniu 2009 roku . "Dr Fate kontra Wotan " zestaw dwóch sztuk ukazał się w grudniu 2009 roku jako część Batman:Odważni i toyline . W 2004 w San Diego Comic- Con International, w DC Bezpośredni ogłosił pełnowymiarową repliką hełmu i amulet Doctor Fate w 2005 roku. [ 96 ]hełm był wyświetlany z kolejnych pozycji w lutym 2007 Toy Fair, [ 97 ] , ale nadal jest nie do kupienia .